Back For Good?
by RockinPurpleSarah
Summary: *Somewhat sequel to Good Girl Gone Bad* After a year of no in-ring wrestling action, Sarah Veerthorne returns to a ring she swore she'd never go back into, a WWE ring. But she gives WWE another chance. Will she regret her decision or is she back for good? KazarianxOC main couple, multiple WrestlerxOC couples. Warning: Will contain sexual content!


Hello peoples! I am back with another wrestling OC story and for those that remember... Sarah Veerthorne is back in this one! :D You can say that this is a sequel to her previous story Good Girl Gone Bad (even though I never even finished that one). This story however will hopefully be a HUGE improvement on her first two stories as: This story will not be in her point of view except this first chapter and... I will TRY not to have as much sex and smut as I did in the previous two, but there probably will be those scenes. Oh and to avoid confusion, my friend and I brought back the WWE Woman's title for our stories.

Rated M for future language, sexual scenes, and a partial GirlxGirl relationship... more on that last one later in the story.

Sarah, Christa, and Jade belong to me and Chelsea, Lindsay, and Katie belong to Angelgirl16290

* * *

 **Back For Good?**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue-Introduction**

Hello, my name is Sarah Gerdelman, although I am known mostly for my ring name Sarah Veerthorne. You probably remember me from two previous stories I was in and I haven't been seen in a while. But now I'm back and for a good reason. First though, let me explain some things.

If you can't tell, I am a professional wrestler and a damn good one… at least compared to most female wrestlers these days. I wrestled in WWE from August 2003 to July 2011 when I apparently didn't have the right factor the company needed. Vince McMahon constantly promised that I'd get my big moment over and over, but next to winning the Women's title for only two weeks and having good matches with Trish Stratus and Lita, that big moment never came for me. I mostly jobbed or valeted during that time and I felt like I was putting those years of training to waste.

After eight years I finally had enough and put a stop to it.

 _ **~Flashback, July 2011~**_

" _Come in!" I heard Vince call as I banged on his office door. There was no turning back, I was finally going to stop this. I stomped into Vince's office and looked straight at him. "Ah Sarah!" Vince said in a happy voice. "Come to renew your contract?"_

" _Actually Vince, no." I flat out said. "…I want out of WWE, I'm not renewing my contract."_

 _Vince's eyes widened in shock, "You want out?"_

" _Yes Vince! I want out, and you should know damn well why!" I shouted._

" _If this is about you not getting your big moment, I already gave you three big chances! You had a run with the Women's belt and had rivalries with Trish and Lita!" Vince talked back._

" _Those weren't big moments!" I shouted. "I only held the belt for two weeks before you decided to take it off of me, and the Trish and Lita rivalries only lasted a week each! All I'm doing is valeting or jobbing to girls who can't even do a Dropkick or a Suplex without complaining about breaking a nail!"_

" _Well maybe I would've made those moments longer if you just did as I told you to do!" Vince stood up. "I keep telling you to cut your hair and get rid of those purple highlights in there!" He pointed to my long brown hair with the bright purple highlights in it._

" _It's MY look, Vince! I do not want to look like a Barbie doll, the types of girls YOU want!" I yelled in his face. "And since you don't respect my decisions, I am out of here!"_

" _FINE!" Vince shouted, his face getting red. "You're fired then! Get out!"_

" _Gladly!" I turned on my heel about to leave, but then stopped. "Oh Vinnie, one more thing…"_

 _After a large cuss storm of swear words and shouting, I stomped out of the office and out of the building, leaving old Vinnie Mac with his mouth agape in shock._

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

Yeah, you can say that I left WWE on bad terms as I swore up and down that I wouldn't go back due to how they treated me. After a few months while checking other places out, I tried out for TNA Impact Wrestling, which definitely seemed more like my jam. In November of that same year, they saw my tryouts and they wanted me in, and I was rising to the top already. I had a good rivalry at the start and I had a great Knockout championship run. That's also where I met my current husband, Frankie Kazarian.

Impact Wrestling was becoming my new home. I did make some one night WWE appearances once in a while, but only because I got permission from both companies. I got to show my talent and do what I couldn't in WWE…

…That is until the end of 2013, leading into 2014...

On October 2012, almost one year after I debuted, I got pregnant with my son which meant I had to take a break from the ring. Although it didn't stop me from managing Frankie and Christopher Daniels as they were Bad Influence at the time. I continued to be their manager for a while even after I gave birth to Alex and married Frankie in 2013. Once I was ready to go into the ring again I was in, although as 2013 came to a close and the few months of 2014 happens… things went downhill.

The three of us began wrestling less and less and we hardly did anything. Plus with one of my friends Chelsea Farrelly and her husband who's WWE wrestler Sheamus who constantly asked me about my TNA run, it got me thinking. It made me angry at first, but turns out they were… somewhat right.

 _ **~Flashback, May 2014~**_

" _Why didn't Daniel (Christopher Daniels) tell us he was leaving?" I asked Frankie, a bit upset that Daniel left._

" _He probably didn't want to upset you since you're a close friend, Sarah." Frankie explained. "Although, my contract is up after this match… and I'm leaving too."_

" _WHAT?!" I asked shocked. "I thought you loved it here!"_

 _Frankie sighed, "Daniel had the same reason. Dixie doesn't know what the hell she's doing and we're just jobbing right now. I'm facing Crazzy Steve in this last match and that's not right!"_

" _I don't believe that either…" I sighed. "…Well if you're going, I should probably go too."_

" _Sarah, just because I'm going doesn't mean you have to." Frankie assured. "If you still like it here you can stay."_

" _Yeah…" I said. Truth was, as much as I loved the company, I wasn't sure if I could stay either. I mean it wasn't that much fun anymore. It was fun when I first debuted there, but since I returned to the ring after my pregnancy, things began to change. And not in a good way. Part of me wanted to stay, but the other part said I should leave._

 _After a long time of thinking, I stood up, "After your match tonight, Frankie, I'm telling Dixie I'm leaving too."_

" _Even if you said you were, Sarah, you can't right now." Frankie said. "Your contract doesn't expire until November."_

" _I can hand in a resignation, can I?" I asked. "Now come on, we got your last match to go to." I followed Frankie to the gorilla to accompany him to his match._

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

After Frankie's last TNA match, a match I didn't even want to watch mind you, I went straight to Dixie Carter's office and told her I was done. She didn't want me to go, she BEGGED me not to go, she even offered to give me more pay if I stayed. But I turned it down and she reluctantly gave me my release, saying they lost a good woman wrestler. I walked out of that arena in tears, but I knew it was the right thing to do.

After I left, Chelsea and Sheamus kept convincing me to give WWE another shot since they were both in the company, but due to how I was treated I wasn't sure. After some time however, I eventually agreed, talked to Triple H (and only Triple H), and signed a contract, to which Frankie was pretty reluctant about. Also since they couldn't use me right that minute as they wanted a good moment for me to return, Frankie and Daniels were in Ring Of Honor shortly after and WWE let me go and manage for them in Ring Of Honor until they had a good time for me to return.

One year past after I signed that contract however and I was beginning to lose hope. Maybe it was a bad idea to give them another chance if I wasn't going to return within a year. …Although that waiting eventually became worth it…

Right after Summerslam, I got a call from Triple H, telling me they figured out the perfect time for me to return. The Divas Revolution was currently going on with the rivalries of Team B.A.D., Team PCB, and the Bellas. But there was also another Diva stable rivalry in the form of Chelsea and my friend Christa Sullivan-Good. Chelsea and Christa called themselves the Disciples of Darkness as they were in a rivalry with WWE Women's champion Lindsay Hennig, Jade Eckrich, and also former TNA Knockout and current WWE Divas champion Katie Jones; those three girls called themselves the Femme Elite Squad. The trio had a goal to eliminate all the "model Divas" in WWE, when in reality they messed with every Diva, even ones who did have talent, and Christa and Chelsea were in a war to stop them.

And the DOD and FES have a match at Night Of Champions, but DOD is down one member, although FES is in for a surprise.

My return to WWE is being kept quiet, kind of like Lex Luger's debut in WCW. Only a small group of people know about it and no one outside of WWE knows about it, we made sure of that. With my return, I shall see if I made a bad choice in giving WWE another chance or if I'm back… for good.

* * *

This is just the introduction and the next chapter will be after Night Of Champions! See ya!


End file.
